In existing wireless communication networks, there exists a division of functions between network elements of the core network (CN) and network elements of the radio access network (RAN). The network elements of the CN provide functions and services which may be utilized by mobile nodes (MNs) which access the wireless communication network via the RAN. The network elements of the RAN operate to transmit and receive packets to and from the MNs over the air interface. While existing RANs currently support service classes, including Conversational (e.g., VoIP, push-to-talk, and the like), Best Effort (BE) and Background, existing RANs do not currently support sub-classes within these service classes. Rather, existing wireless networks provide quality-of-service treatment for packet flows based on directives from network elements within the CN, thereby preventing tailoring of quality-of-service treatment to conditions within the RAN.